Naruto, the Kiri no Rei
by zerohour20xx
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the son of Kushina Uzumaki? What if he wasn't born in Konaha but in Kiri? not perfect!Minato bigbro/uncle!Zabuza Narutoxharem femHaku M for gore, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Kiri no Rei

A/N: This is another challenge that I got from **Kojiro Kun**. The pairing will be Narutoxharem with 3-4 girls. As with my other fics, things in **bold** at the bottom are original and if you wish to use them then ask permission and give me credit. There will be a slight mention of rape in this chapter but just that it happened and nothing more. Naruto will be smarter, stronger, and will not be the jailor of the Kyuubi. But Naruto will have an ace up his sleave to compincate for the loss of having the Kyuubi's endless chakra. I will not reveal it early but he will have a lot of his own chakra.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

########################

[Kirigakure no Sato]

A young Naruto Momochi stared out at the water. He had been an orphan since his mother's death in childbirth. His 'father' had abandoned his mother nine months before his birth and had never been seen again. Zabuza, his mother's older brother, had taken care of him since birth and trained him. He had found a scroll that his mom had left him and started reading it.

Dear sochi,

By the time you read this I will already be dead thanks to your 'father' and I use that term very lightly. Your 'father' is Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha. After the Third Ninja War, I was just a genin and he was very drunk. I know it will be hard to know this but your father raped me thinking I was his 'Kushina' in his drunken stuppor. Know that even though I hate you father for what he did to me, I wish that I could have the chance to actually see you and raise you myself. Your uncle Zabuza is mostly raising you so make him and me proud. I will always love you.

Your Okaa-san,

Ayako Momochi

He started to cry as he now knew the truth. "Mark my words Minato Namikaze, 'father', I will make you pay for what you did to my mother!" With that he went to see his uncle with a burning desire to become stronger. In the trees a figure with whire hair paled at the information that he had just heard. 'Minato...how could you? I cannot allow this boy to suffer for your cowardly decision.' The man disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

[Konoha, Hokage tower]

Minato sat in his chair without a care in the world. He had a five year old daughter, a one year old son, and a loving wife. A swirl of leaves appeared in his office and revealed Jiraiya of the Sannin. "You cowardly asshole!" Minato was shocked by his teachers words. "What are you angry at me for, sensei?" Jiraiya hit Minato in the gut. "I'm talking about the woman that you raped in Kiri after the Third Ninja War and the son that you left without a parent. I saw him there and saw the scroll his mother left him. He looks like he could be your clone."

Minato looked to the side at this. "There is no proof. There a plenty of blondes in this world and the mother was probably lying." Jiraiya shook his head. "If this is how your going to be then you can consider me gone. That child deserves so much more than what he has and if you won't be a man then I will." With that Jiraiya **shunshin**'ed away from Konoha. Kushina came out from the corner of the office.

"Is what Jiraiya said true? Did you rape a woman in Kiri?" Minato, suprised that he didn't notice Kushina, stutter. "W-well I was drunk that night and we had just won the war..." He tried to explain but Kushina wouldn't him. "I can't be with you anymore. I'm taking my daughter with me. I'm just glad that she has none of your blood in her."

Minato stared at her in shock. "How does she not have my blood?" Kushina smiled. "When she was conceived, I was healing from battle wounds so my bloodline went into overdrive and eliminated all of your blood and genes from her except for the bloodline. She is, biologically, my daughter and not yours. I feel sorry for Keiji but I can only take Kaya since your blood doesn't run through her veins." With that she walked out of the office and out of Minato's life.

[In Kiri one year later]

Naruto was was slashing at a tree with his twin daggers in a reverse grip. A man with long, spiky, white hair dropped from the trees. "Your Naruto Momochi, right?" Naruto sheathed his daggers. "And your Jiraiya of the Sannin. What is a Konoha ninja doing here and what do you want with me?" Jiraiya sighs. "I'm here to do my best to correct what my student did by helping and training you."

The K.I. surged from Naruto. "So your 'his' sensei. I will have my revenge on him." Jiraiya nodded. "And I understand that. I cannot stand what he did but I can't change the past but I can help one of the two people his cowardly actions hurt the most. I will give you everything that would have been yours if he hadn't have been a coward and taken care of you like he should have. I will teach you Minato's **Rasengan** and will train you for as long as you want me to." Naruto had a mix of anger, confusion, and deep thought on his face and after a few minutes he nodded. "I accept. Zabuza is training me but I can only learn so much from him."

Naruto was trained by Zabuza and Jiraiya and for the next two years until Zabuza attempt to kill the Yondaime Mizukage. In the past few years the Mizukage had begun the Bloodline purge and had been ruining Kiri. Naruto grew stronger and graduated early at age ten and became a genin of Kirigakure. One year later Naruto was a chunin and checking a nameless island near the border of Mizu no kuni.

He saw twenty Kumo ANBU looking like they were prepared for an operation. He saw that they had several Kirigakure uniforms and headbands. '**Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**' The area filled with a incredibly thick mist. "What the hell is going on?" "Theres someone here." Naruto jumped into the mist. '**Suiton: Mizu oshi**.' Water from the air gathered and crushed random body parts with the pressure equal to one thousand leagues under the water. He rams his eblow into a nose, sending bone into the victim's brain. Two deep stabs to the spine of another. A third is stabbed in both kidneys. All but one is left but both legs are broken and several poisoned kunai in his body. All of the bodys were found with the kanji for 'ghost' etched into their bodies. This was the birth of the **Kiri no Rei**.

#####################

This is the prologue but the next chapters are longer. Naruto will be more 'shinobi-like' but will still have a good heart.

**Suiton: Mizu oshi** (Water pressure)

**Kiri no Rei**- Ghost of the Mist

Polls:

What should his Seven Swordsmen sword be?:

A red Zanbato like Ichigo's original sword.

A wind charka sword.

His twin daggers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N: I have chosen the weapon for his Seven Swordsmen weapon. It will be his twin daggers but I have a plan to change the appearance of the daggers. If you want to see what his original daggers look like then type in **The Ultimate Twin Daggers** on google and check the first pic under images. His new daggers will be described and look similar to Archer's from Fate/stay night except that one will be a dark blue and the other will be light blue. They will be 14" long (the blade without the handle) since I don't know how long the blades were originally. Things in **bold **at the bottom of the chapter are things I thought up and if you want to use, ask permission first and give me credit.

Reply to reviews:

**Fuyuriku**: I didn't want to go into details of the rape because I simply refuse to put that in my story. It was what the person who gave me the challenge wanted and also drove Naruto forward. As for Naruto's behavior, he simply hasn't found a reason for him to change it since he is basically an assasin in Kirigakure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

##########################

Naruto was walking into the Yondaime Mizukage's office to report his latest mission. Naruto kneeled infront of the Mizukage. "Yagura-sama, I have the report from my checks on the nearby island. There were twenty Kumo ANBU with several of our uniforms and headbands. I killed them all. None of them had any scrolls or any information." Yagura looked at Naruto. "You have done well, Momochi. I have decided to have you become one of the Seven Swordsmen. You will go to Rensui's cave where you will recieve your weapon." Naruto bowed and left the office.

Naruto entered the cave and met with Rensui, the man who had forged every weapon of the Seven Swordsmen. "Rensui-san, Yagura-sama has asked for you to forge my new weapon since I have been made one of the Seven Swordsmen."

Rensui nodded. "Hand me the blades that you use." Naruto handed over his twin daggers and Rensui inspected them. "Interesting, I have never forged twin daggers before. You see, the weapons that the Seven Swordsmen use are forged from their old weapons and are mixed with the user's blood and chakra to give them shape and abilities. It will also make it so that only the user can use the weapon." Rensui removed the blades from the handles and dropping the blades in the chakra metal. "Now, cut your palms and let your blood mix with the liquid metal."

Naruto does as he says and pours his blood into the liquid metal. Rensui poured the liquid out on the ground and puts the improved handles by them. Underneath the metal and handles was a large seal. "Now, channel your chakra into the seal and finish the process." Naruto flows his chakra into the seal and watches as the liquid forms into two 14" daggers a slight curve attached to the handles. One was a deep, dark blue and the other was a light blue. Naruto grasped the two daggers. "These are my blades Heisui and Aranami." Naruto twirled the daggers a few gave a small bow to Rensui and left the cave.

For the next three years he made the name Kiri no rei feared. He had mastered **Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu** to the point that is was even more potent and powerful than his uncle ever had. He had mastered the suiton element and had almost perfect control of it. He had become known as true ghost. He wore a pure white outfit of white ANBU pants, a white shirt, white chunin vest, bandages that covered his arms and hands(minus the fingers), a white half-face mask(like Kakashi's but white) that covered his neck to his nose, and even died his hair white.

He had been called to the Mizukage's office suddenly. "You wished to see me Yagura-sama?" Yagura smirked at the white haired boy infront of him "I have some bad news Naruto. You have grown to big of a threat to my rule and as such I cannot allow you to live. **Suiton**" But before he can start the jutsu Naruto finished his. "**Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**." The office filled with a chakra filled mist that not even Yagura could see through. "You fool, a superior being like myself cannot lose to an insignificant human like you. **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**" A surge of water crashed down but missed Naruto completely.

Naruto used his 'silent step' technique to jump from place to place around Yagura. '**Suiton: Mizu oshi**.' All of Yagura was enveloped in water. "This is the end, Yagura. I cannot allow your hatred to taint Kirigakure any longer." He closes his hand and the water explodes from the pressure that it forces on Yagura. Naruto turns to walk out the door when a tail of cyan colored chakra wraps around him. "HAHAHAHA! You thought that you could kill a Jinchuriki like myself?!" Naruto can feel the tail tightening on him. '**Kawarimi**.' Naruto escapes from the tail and pulls out Heisui and Aranami. "**Mizukiri**!" Naruto runs the tips of his daggers through the water on the floor and slashes them in an X as the water creates and X of water that pushes Yagura away.

Yagura gets back up but was now covered in the cyan chakra. **"I was right to consider you a threat. That last attack of your actually tickled. Suiton: Sanjuu suiryuudan no jutsu."** Three dragons of water charged at Naruto and sent him through the wall of the office. '**Ninpo: Mizu karada**.' Naruto's body became like water and flowed with the water dragons and they exited the village. '**Kai**.' Naruto's body reformed back to flesh.

"No matter how many times I do that, it still hurts like a bitch." Naruto stretched out his body. "Well, the good thing is that I sealed everything I had into my belt. I had a feeling something was going to happen when Yagura-teme wanted to see me so suddenly. Well I guess the Momochi are missing nin now since uncle Zabuza is one as well." Naruto put his daggers back into their sheaths on the back of his belt. "Well, I guess its time to try and find Zabuza." Naruto disappeared into the mist that surrounded Kirigakure.

[Two years later] [Naruto is 16]

Naruto had been seaching for Zabuza for almost two years now and had yet to find him. There were several rumors about where Zabuza 'had' been but none them told Naruto where he was going to be currently. Naruto had already checked Kumo and a few small countries and was now in Nami. He had just arrived this morning so he hadn't had the chance to look around yet. In the two years since he had been forced to leave Kirigakure Naruto had taken many merc job and many more assasinations.

Even though Naruto wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was tired of assasinations. He was tired of having to kill the defenseless just because someone decided the didn't want the person around anymore. But this was all that he knew how to do. He had raised himself as an avenger and killer but even he knew that he was starting to crack. Even though he had been one of the Seven Swordsmen he had never had a friend or anyone to care for him other than Zabuza or Jiraiya, who had left to check his spy network a month before he left Kiri. He could feel that he could break at any time.

Naruto had just entered the village and saw the awful state of the village. He saw a few thugs roughing up a girl. "He cutie, how about you come with us? We could pay you enough for a month." The thug got closer to her and groped her chest. Naruto saw red when the thug did this. It reminded him of what had happened to his mother and he just couldn't sit around and let it happen to someone else. He pulled out his daggers. '**Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**.' The three thugs were surrounded by mist and panicked. "You who have sinned, be judged by the ghost of the mists." All that was heard was three thuds.

The mist disapated to reveal the three thugs on the ground, dead. "Are you okay, miss?" The girl blinked at the man infront of her. "Yes, I'm fine. My name is Haku, thank you." Naruto nod and sheaths his daggers. "Naruto Momochi, nice to meet you." Haku's eyes widened. "Would you please follow me?" Naruto raises his brow but follows anyway.

He follows her into the forest and hears something coming at him. He pulls out Heisui(The light blue dagger) and the senbon that were coming at him were encased in water. "**Mizu nottori**. It doesn't matter how many senbon you send at me, Heisui will encase them in water and stop them all." Haku had a senbon in her hand. "How do you know Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto blinks in confusion. "Did my uncle do something to you or your family?" Haku put the senbon away. "Forgive me Naruto-sama, I did not know that you were truely related to Zabuza-sama." Naruto sheathed Heisui. "How is it you know my uncle?" Naruto was confused at this girl that knew his uncle. "I am Zabuza-sama's tool. He found me when I was alone and near death." Naruto frowned. Had his uncle changed this much that he treated a girl as a tool? "Can you take me to him? I haven't seen him in eight years."

Haku nods and leads him farther into the forest to a large tree. "This is where we have been staying." Naruto looked at the tree house. Naruto sneaks in after Haku enters. '**Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**.' Zabuza grabs Kubikiri Houcho. "Who the hell is here." Naruto did a few handseals. '**Suiton: Mizu bushin no jutsu**.' A few water clones popped up. "You have sinned, now be judged by the ghost of the mists." Zabuza felt a blade at his throught and another near his kidney. "I finally got you, uncle Zabuza." Zabuza dropped his guard. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?! I know you wouldn't be trying to turn me in." Naruto laughs. "Like I would help Yagura-teme. He called me into his office two years ago because I was 'a threat to his rule'. We ended up fighting and I escaped." Zabuza pulled him into a hug. "Its good to see you again, gaki." Naruto smile for the first time in years. "You too, uncle Zabuza."

[A few days later]

Naruto was training with Zabuza and the two members of the Seven Swordsmen clashed with their blades. "So, I here we have a job to do." Zabuza nods as he slashes at Naruto. "Yeah, some bigshot named Gato hired us to kill some bridge builder that was causeing him. A few days before you got here, the target and a group of Konoha ninja arrived and I intercepted them. Turns out it was Kakashi Hatake and his genin team. I think your going to be interested in one of the genin. His name is Keiji Namikaze." Naruto got a fire in his eyes and took out his anger on the nearest tree. "**Mizu dagan rendan**." Naruto thrust Aranami multiple times at the tree releasing a bullet of water each time that goes straight through the tree. "It looks like I can get part of my revenge on Minato-teme." Naruto gave an evil grin. Haku watched in worry. 'Naruto-kun, what could that man have done to you that has made you this was towards someone?'

Naruto was meditating in the forest when Haku came up to him. "Naruto-sama, why do you hate that man so much?" Naruto opened his eyes and told her to sit. "That man is my father if you can call him that. He raped my mother at the end of the Third Ninja War. He left the morning after and we never saw him again. Since he had an unstable bloodline, it killed my mother during birth. Because of him, my mother was expelled from the ninja forces and died because he left." Haku hugged him and held him tight. "Thank you, Haku-chan. You are the first person other than Zabuza or Jiraiya that actually cared about me."

Haku decided to tell him about how her father had killed her mother because of their bloodline." Naruto hugged her back. "Well, from now on I will be there for you Haku-chan." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." The two held each other in a tight embrace. 'I promise to protect you Haku-chan.'

[Three days later on the bridge]

Zabuza and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. '**Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**.' The two release a combined chakra filled mist that covered the entire bridge. "Lets go you two." Zabuza said to Naruto and Haku. The three ran along the bridge knocking out all of the workers that didn't run away already. "It doesn't seem like the bridge builder is here yet, Zabuza." Naruto said while extending his assasin senses to the other end of the bridge. "I found a two Jonin level chakra sources and two genin level power souces and one that is civilian level. They are at the other end of the bridge and it seems that they are on alert since their hearts are pumping faster than normal." The other two nodded.

"Naruto, you'll stay back with Haku for a bit then attack them from behind." They nodded and disappeared into the mist.

[Down at the other end of the bridge]

Kakashi and his genin team were escorting Tazuna to the bridge. Keiji Namikaze was annoyed at the whole mission. 'Why do we have to help these pesants. I'm a Namikaze, I shouldn't be doing this manual work.'

Sasuke Uchiha looked over at his blonde teammate. 'Keiji-teme, do you have to be so cold hearted? You always have everything. A family, money, the love of the villagers. I was thrown out of my clan as a baby and had to raise myself. If it wasn't for Asuma-tousan and Hiruzen-jiji, I don't think I'd be alive no thanks to those asshole villagers.'

Sakura was just staring at Keiji with hearts in her eyes. 'Keiji-kun is so cool! So much cooler than Sasuke-baka.'

Kakashi was looking at his team in annoyance. 'I can't believe I have to train this team. Keiji may be my sensei's son but he is too selfish, Sakura is a complete fangirl, and Sasuke is the only one that I would even consider training since he actually has a good heart and trains constantly.'

Kakashi kept walking till people started runing from the bridge. "Whats going on?" He asked one of the people that had come from the bridge. "The mists rolled in but from it came the feeling of death." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Lets move team, it seems like Zabuza is alread at the bridge." The four ninja and Tazuna got to the bridge and saw Zabuza there with his zanbato in his hand. "Well, if it isn't Kakashi and the gaki group. So nice of you to come." Keiji walked forward. "What do you want you worthless lowlife. You are nothing to a Namikaze." Keiji spoke with arrogance dripping from his voice.

The mist started to thicken. "You whose father has sinned beyond compare. Be judged by the ghost of the mists." Keiji felt as somthing flowed down his cheek. "Blood? My blood?! You asshole! How dare you cut the cheek of a Namikaze?!" A blade touched his neck. "I dare because of your father for what he did to my mother." Keiji laughed. "Your mother was probably just some whore that worked the streets. The mist almost seemed to cry out in anger as Naruto stared at Keiji in pure hatred.

"Keiji, you can't fight him. He's one of the Seven Swordsmen like Zabuza. He is only know as Kiri no rei, the ghost of the mists. He's a chunin level missing nin. No one knows what his real name is because they never live to find out." Naruto laughed into the mist. "Oh, if its my name that you wanted you just had to ask. It's Naruto Momochi but you can call me you executioner. Zabuza, Namikaze-teme is mine." Naruto said as he unsheathed his daggers. Naruto jumped into the mist and disappeared.

Zabuza laughed. "Well it seems like your going to lose one student no matter what. Haku you take the black haired kid with the six cuts on his cheeks. I'll take Kakashi." Zabuza charged Kakashi and brought down his sword at Kakashi. "Aren't you going to fight, Hatake!" Zabuza sent chakra into his zanbato and delivered an over head slash."**Oni doki**!" A blue slash of chakra cut through Kakashi but...Kakashi turned to water. "A **mizu bushin**? When did he..?" Zabuza turned around to see Kakashi raising his headband. "I will not die today, Zabuza."

[With Sasuke and Haku]

Sasuke jumped around as he tried to dodge the senbon that were being sent at him. "You can't win. **Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou**." Haku lept into a mirror and continued throwing the senbon at Sasuke. "**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**." Sasuke sent a large fireball at Haku in the mirror but the fireball seemed to do nothing to the ice. "What the hell?" Sasuke was suprised that the ice didn't melt. "You can't melt this ice. It my bloodline **Koori soushi**. This ice can't be melted by a normal fire. **Hyouton: Sensatsu suishou**." The water in the air turned to ice needles and flew at Sasuke. 'Whats happening? Everything is slowing down. Could it be the **sharingan**?'

[With Naruto and Keiji]

Naruto was trying to calm down. 'I can't let my anger flow. Haku-chan has helped me with my anger but this gaki is really starting to test my patience.' Naruto dropped in and cut Keiji's legs with Heisui, using suiton chakra to cut his leg muscles without cutting the skin. "You can't fight anymore, Namikaze. Give up and I won't kill you and let you go back to your pathetic daddy." Naruto said while hiding in the mist.

"How is my father pathetic when your mother was a whore." Keiji sneered. 'Okay, I won't kill him but I'll definitely hurt him.' Naruto sheaths Aranami but kept Heisui out. He started slashing at Keiji's skin and cutting him just enough to draw some blood and hurt. Keiji throws a few shuriken but Naruto raises Heisui and channels suiton chakra into the dagger. "**Mizu nottori**." Water comes from Heisui and catches the shuriken and Keiji's hands in water. "You aren't getting away with insulting my dead mother."

[Back with Zabuza and Kakashi]

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and wiped his blood across the seals on it and slams it on the ground. "**Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no jutsu**." Multiple dogs rise from the ground and bite down on Zabuza. A clap was heard behind them. "Hahaha. It seems like your nothing more than a baby demon. Now, hand over Tazuna or I'll have his daughter killed." Tsunami was push next to Gato with a sword to her neck. "No! Don't hurt my daughter!" Tazuna called out. Gato laughes. "This slut isn't the only prisioner that I have." A young boy was pushed next to Tsunami. "No, not Inari too. Fine, I'll go."

Haku exited her ice mirrors and charged Kakashi but an arrow went into her chest. Naruto turned and saw Haku getting shot with an arrow. "NO!" Naruto rushed and caught her before she hit the ground. "Hahaha! She would have been fun to play with but shes dead now. Oh well, I still have this girl to play with tonight. Hahaha!"

"You were never going to pay us, were you?!" Zabuza shouted in anger. "Hahaha. Why would I pay you when ninja are so expensive." Gato laughed.

Naruto cried as he held Haku "No, Haku! You can't die!" Haku reached her hand up to Naruto's cheek. "I...loved...you...Don't...die..." He watched as the life left he eyes.

"No...no...no, no, no, NO!!!" Naruto shouted to the heavens with the pain in his voice. The small amount of mist that still remained on the bridge gathered to Naruto. The mist turned blue as it was fill with his chakra. It wrapped around his body like a shroud and turned from blue to cyan. **'You, my descendant, are awakening to your blood, to my blood. Though I may have been sealed inside another, you are still from my line, the line of the Sanbi no Kame. My desendant, I give you my power to avenge the one that loved you. Use it to avenge her and to protect those from evil.' **The mist surged around Nauto and grew. It shaped itself into a three tailed turtle and then disappeared into Naruto except for the mist-like cyan shroud.

Naruto opened his eyes to show that they had changed from blue to cyan. **"You bastard. You kill the one person to ever show me true love. The only one that comforted me and let my rage disappear."** The mist around him flooded the bridge. **"You who have kill one with the purest of hearts, who has defiled women at your enjoyment, who has made a mockery of human life. You shall be judged and punished for your crimes by the ghost of the mists." **Naruto's daggers glowed with cyan chakra and both gained cyan swirls on the blades. He cut through the mercenaries that blocked his path. He cut one in the throat and slice the head clean off the shoulders. Another was bisected in two from the head down. Most were mutilated with limbs cut off.

Naruto flew through handseals fast than even Kakashi's sharingan could see. **"Suiton: Sanbi no tsunami!"** Naruto slammed his palms onto the bridge as a giant wave of water grew and went after the mercenaries. The front of the water took the shape of a three-tailed turtle as it slammed into the mercenaries, killing them. Naruto appeared infront of Gato. **"For what you did, I'm gonna really make you hurt. You took away the woman that loved me and I will not let you live to contiue spreading your evil."** Naruto's daggers changed into tri-bladed daggers(think Azure Kite's Empty skies from Dot hack). **"Now die." **Gato was covered is a ball of mist and Naruto dashed in and then out the otherside. Naruto snapped his fingers and the mist disapated showing Gato was in shreads. Naruto's daggers changed back to normal and he sheathed them.

Naruto walked over to where Haku laid and held her in his arms. **'Tell me young one, do you love this girl?' **Naruto nodded. **'Then send your chakra into her wound and kiss her on her lips and let your blood flow into her mouth.' **Naruto nodded again and did what Sanbi said. He watched as Haku's heart started to beat again and opened her eyes to see Naruto kissing her. "Naruto-kun?" He smiled down at her. "Good morning, Koori-hime." Haku pushed her head into Naruto's chest as he held her closer.

Zabuza walked over to Kakashi. "It looks like we have no reason to fight anymore." Zabuza put his sword on his back. Kakashi looked over at Naruto and his eyes widened. "Zabuza, who is Naruto's father?" Zabuza looks away and then he stared into Kakashi. "Your Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. He raped his mother, my little sister, after the Third Ninja War. Since he wasn't around to help her she died in child birth." Zabuza told Kakashi with a tear in his eye. Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "I miss her Kakashi. I took over as a parent to him and now he has found love. We're both missing nin from Kiri. Kakashi, do you think its possible to get us into Konoha?" Kakashi nodded. "Minato will have to considering Naruto is his son and if he doesn't then he will be hated for leaving Naruto behind." Kakashi watched as Naruto and Haku cuddled.

[A week later]

Naruto woke up in his bed in the tree house hideout next to Haku. He noticed that they were both naked. Haku groaned into his chest and looked up at him. "Good morning, Naruto-koi." Naruto smiled down at her. "Morning, Haku-hime." They kissed and cuddled. "So...after last night, what are we?" Haku asked. "We are a couple for now but I'd like for us to be more eventually. I want to be with you forever." Haku held him tighter and rubbed her head into his chest. "Me to, Naruto-kun."

Team seven, Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza left for Konoha. As they left, Tsunami turned to her father. "What shall we call the bridge, father?" Tazuna looked as the ninja got out of sight. "The Great Naruto Bridge in honor of the man that gave us back our freedom."

##################

Okay, Naruto does NOT have the Sanbi sealed in him. He is the descendant of the Sanbi so he has a sort-of like to Sanbi.

**Heisui- Calm waters**: Naruto's light blue dagger

**Aranami- Raging waves**: Naruto's dark blue dagger

**Suiton: Mizu oshi- Water pressure**

**Mizukiri- Water cutter**: Naruto uses Heisui and Aranami to send blades of water at the target

**Ninpo: Mizu karada- Water body**: Allows the user's body to become like water for a limited time

**Mizu nottori- Water capture**: Naruto uses Heisui to send water to wrap around an object

**Suiton: Sanjuu suiryuudan- Triple water dragon projectile**: Causes three dragons of water to attack the target

**Mizu dagan rendan- Water bullet barrage**: Naruto uses Aranami to send suiton chakra as bullets.

**Oni doki- Demon's wrath**: Zabuza channels chakra into his zanbato and sends out a wave of sharp chakra

**Suiton: Sanbi no tsunami- Tidal wave of the Sanbi**: Causes a tidal wave with the Sanbi in the front that crushes the target

Koori soushi- Ice creation


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N: Naruto will be with three more girls but they will not be joining him all at once. They will start joining him after the chunin or Tsunade arc. Naruto will be unleashing some of his rage in this chapter so be prepared. The Uchiha haven't been massacred...at least not yet and I don't know if I will kill them off in this story. For those that think I'm scared of killing of a character then think about this: Keiji still has a role to play in this story. I clearly said that Haku helped him with his anger and that he **DIDN'T** want to keep killing so he isn't going to be a blood thirsty killer. With Naruto going to Konoha...where else is he suppose to go? He's wanted in Kumo for killing 20 of their ANBU. He looks too much like Minato to go to Iwa. He's a missing nin from Kiri so he can't go back (at least as long as Yagura lives). Suna is way to far to travel too and him, Zabuza, and Haku couldn't use suiton techniques. So that leaves Konoha for him to go to. I have also chosen to give Naruto a new element that I don't think has been used before. It only be his...at least until he has children. Naruto and Haku's relationship may be a little quick at the start but it will even out now that they are in Konoha. Things on the bottom of the chapter in **bold** are things I created so if you want to use them then ask permission and give me credit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

###################

Naruto was walking while holding Haku close to him. He was looking at the people he was with. He was stuck with his half-brother, Keiji Namikaze and couldn't stand his arrogant attitude.

He couldn't stand the pink haired fangirl that was Sakura Haruno though he was secretly making plans that involved her and Keiji.

He looked at the black haired boy with the six whisker-like marks on his cheeks named Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't know much about the boy but he knew that he had a rough life and respected him for how he used it to make himself stronger.

Kakashi Hatake was his "father's" student but he couldn't find a reason to hate the man. He seemed to be strong and a good man.

Zabuza Momochi, his uncle and man that had raised him. He had found him again a few weeks ago and was glad to have him back. He looked to the girl on his arm.

Haku, she was his whole world and the one thing that kept him sane.

Naruto looked up at the gate of Konoha. They had finally arrived after three days of traveling. He saw two chunin as soon as they entered the gate. He saw Kakashi fill them in and walk over to him. "We are to see the Hokage now. Naruto, I know you hate the man and you have every right to but try to remain calm unless he does something that justifies your anger." He saw Kakashi eye smile and couldn't help but chuckle.

They enter the Hokage tower and went into the council room where Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Kushina Uzumaki, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and the civilian council were waiting. Kakashi walked forward. "Hokage-sama, Team seven returning from C-rank turned A-rank mission to Nami. We encountered Zabuza and the Kiri no rei who were hired by Gato. The two fought us at first but Gato betrayed them and the Kiri no rei killed Gato and his mercenaries." Minato nodded and looked at Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto.

"So what are you three ex-Kiri nin want from Konoha?" Naruto walked forward. "We seek to become ninja of Konoha, Hokage-sama." Naruto spat out the -sama as if it was poison. Minato raised his brow. "And you are?" Naruto smirked a bit. "The Kiri no rei, Naruto Momochi." Minato nodded. Keiji walked forward. "Father, I have chosen the woman that will become my wife." Minato smiled at his son. "And who is the lucky girl?" Keiji pointed to Haku. "The girl by Momochi, Haku. She is a strong woman and will make strong children." Minato nodded. "Haku, you will be staying at the Namikaze compound from now on." Zabuza released K.I. at the Hokage. "Why the hell should she?!" Minato glared at Zabuza. "She will if she doesn't want you two to be killed."

A chuckle was heard coming from Naruto. "Hehehe, hehehehe, hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool. You think that you can threaten me? You dare to try and take the woman I love from me?" Minato glared deeper at Naruto. "And why should I even care?" Minato asked.

"You should care because..." Naruto pulled down his face mask. "...I am the son of the woman you raped in Kiri." The council gasped and Kushina looked at the boy with sorrow. "What is he talking about, Minato?" The Sarutobi head asked the Hokage. "Its true..." The council gasped in horror. "Thats not all council of Konoha. Before he raped my mother, she didn't have a child. Would any of you wish to guess how I came to be?" Naruto's glare deepened towards Minato.

The council was shocked. This was the son of their Hokage? The son he had from raping a woman in Kiri? How could a good man like Minato Namikaze do such a heinous act? "Maybe you should try what you said again. Why should she stay at the Namikaze compound?" Naruto stared Minato down. The council also glared at Minato. They wondered where the kind-hearted man that had been their Hokage had gone. Was it possible that he was never a kind-hearted man?

"Hokage-sama, the council has decided to deny your son's courting of Haku-san. We have also agreed that you must make reparations towards Naruto Momochi, heir to one of the founding clans of Kiri. We ask that you put forward your daughter to be given to him since you took his mother and tried to let your son take the woman he loved. He, as well as Zabuza-san and Haku-san, are also to be given ninja status in Konoha as well as have a clan compound built with your money. We will not back down from our decision as it was an unanimous decision." Minato looked away. 'I have to give him my daughter? Dammit!' "Fine, but Naruto-san and Haku-san will only be genin and Zabuza will be jonin. Tomorrow, at the Konoha arena, will be a fight between Naruto Momochi and my son. If Naruto-san wins he will get my daughter, his clan compound, rights as clan head of a major Konoha clan, and any one thing from me. If my son wins then Haku will become his wife, Naruto-san and Zabuza-san will become servants of the Namikaze clan, and Naruto-san's daggers. Meeting ajourned." Minato left the room.

The meeting ended but Kushina stopped Naruto and co. "Its nice to meet you Naruto-san, I am Kushina Uzumaki, the former wife of Minato-teme. It is my daughter, Kaya Uzumaki, that you are being given if you win the match so please, take care of her. She holds none of Minato's blood so please don't pass your hatred for him onto her." Naruto looked confused. "How is it that she doesn't have his blood?" Kushina sat down in one of the chairs of the empty council room. "I was injured during the conception and my bloodline went into overdrive and erased all of his DNA from her. She is only my daughter, not his. You may also want to know that the council will want to put you under the C.R.A. or Clan Restoration Act which will require you to marry at least three wives. I hope you win the match tomorrow, for all of our sakes." She walked out of the door.

The three headed to a hotel and got two rooms, one for Zabuza and one for Naruto and Haku. Naruto sat on the bed with Haku. "Haku-chan, how do you feel about this CRA thing that the council wants to put me under?" Haku held him closer. "As long as the women love you truely and know that I get the first child, then I am fine with it. I'm going to be with you no matter what, even if I have to share you." Naruto held her closer. "I love you, Haku-chan." She got on top of him. "And I love you, Naruto-kun. Now lets see how much you love me." Haku giggled as Naruto pulled the covers of the bed over them.

[The next day]

Naruto woke up next to Haku again. 'I could get used to waking up to this sight.' Naruto got out of bed and tapped into the chakra that came from the Sanbi blood in him. He could not lose this battle since everything depended on his winning. **'If it isn't my young descendant, what can I help you with?'** Sanbi ask through the mindlink. 'I have to fight Keiji Namikaze and if I lose, I lose Haku and my freedom.' Naruto sent back to Sanbi. **'Well you don't have to worry about losing Haku since you used your blood to heal her, making her your mate, or in human terms, your wife.'** Sanbi sent with a slight chuckled. Naruto's eyes widened. He was already married to Haku?! **'Yes, she is your mate. Now, you have a few gifts from my blood being in you. You have already seen the first gift which is the youkai infused chakra that you used on that bridge in Nami no kuni. There is another gift that is similar to your mate's bloodline since it is a minipulation of the elements. It takes the highly advanced affinity to suiton chakra that you have and a slight fuuton affinity. It is different from your mates since she has an equal affinity for suiton and fuuton. Your "bloodline", as humans would call it, is called Kiriton which will give you control over the mist. You've already seen a slight use of this when your mist turn cyan and you were able to control the mist at will.' **

Naruto was suprised by Sanbi's words. Not only did he have a bloodline but he had the ability to control the mists. 'Thank you, Sanbi. With this information I will be able to protect Haku-chan and those that I seen worthwhile to be under my protection.' Naruto walked over to the sleeping form of Haku. He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. "Wake up, koori-hime." Naruto whispered into her ear. She mumbled in her sleep. "Five more minutes..." Naruto sighed. "Wake up, my darling wife." Haku shot up in an instant. "Wh-what are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Naruto told her about the talk he had with Sanbi. Haku wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so happy!" The two hug and then head to the arena.

[The Konoha arena] (this is where the final stage of the chunin took place in the canon)

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza walked into the arena to see that it was packed with people. Naruto turned to see Minato grinning in the Kage box. "People of Konoha, I would like you to witness an exhibiton match between my son, Keiji Namikaze, and the Kiri no rei, Naruto Momochi." Hayate walked out onto the field. "Okay, this is an exhibition match between Naruto Momochi and Keiji Namikaze. The only restriction is that killing is not allowed. This match will end when one of you are unconscious, you surrender, or I call the match. Ready? Hajime!" Hayate jumped out of the way.

Naruto throws a smoke ball down at his feet. 'Lets see if the Namikaze gaki has any skill.' Keiji runs at the smoke covered area and goes through a few handseals. "**Katon: Hinote no hei**." A circular wall of flames surrounds Naruto in the smoke. "**Suiton: Nijuu suiryuudan no jutsu**." Two water dragons came from the smoke and circled around the smoke ball and extinguished the fire before flying at Keiji and sending him back about eight feet.

[In the Kage box]

"Dammit. That damned Momochi is going to humiliate Keiji." Minato was pissed. "Well I did train him for eight years so it shouldn't be a suprise." Came a voice from behind him. "Sensei? You taught him? A Kiri nin? Why the hell did you leave those years ago anyway?" Jiraiya sighed. "I was in Kiri after I had gotten some information about a group that was after the nine Biju for some reason. I had heard that the Yondaime Mizukage was a Jinchuriki of one of the Biju and was going to warn him when I heard someone crying. I looked around the forest just outside of Kirigakure and saw young Naruto reading the only scroll his mother left him. Using one of my spying jutsu, I read the scroll from the tree I was hiding in. After learning what you did, I took the next year to make sure that I could train him without Konoha ever finding out and that is exactly what I did." Jiraiya looked down at the fight. "It looks like Naruto is about to do one of his personal jutsu."

[Back in the arena]

Naruto extended his right hand out to the side palm open. Blue chakra began to spin around in a circle. He threw the the spinning chakra at Keiji. "**Rasen hoi-ru**!" The wheel of chakra started spinning faster and then grew bigger and struck Keiji but he disappeared and was replaced with a log. "**Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu**." Three shuriken thrown by Keiji become thirty. Naruto pulled out Heisui and channeled chakra into it. "**Mizu nottori**." The shuriken stopped, suspended in the air by balls of water. Using Heisui, he drew them closer to him and pulled Aranami out. "**Mizu dagan rendan**." He thrusts Aranami at every ball of water and sends them back at Keiji but in a more scattered area. Keiji dodged them all.

"Heh, it seems your better than you were back on the bridge." Naruto said as he unrapped some of the bandages on his arm. He pulls the end of the bandage for each arm and attaches it to his daggers, Heisui in his left and Aranami in his right. "Your about to see something I haven't shown an oppenent in a while." Naruto throws Aranami at Keiji but he steps to the right. "You missed, baka." Keiji laughs but gets scared by the grin on Naruto's face. "Did I?" Naruto pulls the bandage in his right hand to the right and Aranami cuts across Keiji's chest.

Keiji snarls as he feels the pain. Naruto keeps sending his daggers at Keiji and sends him back till his back is to the wall of the arena. Keiji did a few handseals. "**Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu**." A dragon of fire fly at Naruto. "**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no jutsu**." A much larger dragon of water appeared and flew at the fire dragon and Keiji. It stops the flame dragon. Naruto put his hands in the rabbit seal. "**Sanbai katsu**." The giant water dragon separates into three smaller water dragons and strike Keiji. Keiji hits the fall and falls to the ground unconsious. Hayate walked over to Keiji to check his condition. "Winner by knockout: Naruto Momochi."

The audiance erupted with applause because of the great battle. Naruto sheathed his daggers and walked out of the arena until Haku jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy that you won, Naruto-kun." Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza left and went to their hotel. Along the way, Naruto stopped suddenly. "You guys go ahead, I've got something that I need to check out." Haku and Zabuza raise their eyebrows but continue to the hotel regardless. Naruto focused his chakra into his ears to improve his hearing. He heard what sounded like wood being punched.

He followed the sound until he saw Sasuke training. He walked closer to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, whatcha doin' out here alone?" Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. "I came here to train. I usually train alone because..." Naruto cut him off. "Because you were seen as the Kyuubi. Don't worry, I'm not going to go spreading it nor do I see you any differently then I did before. And just to make sure you trust me I'll tell you my own secret. I'm the descendant of the Sanbi. Heres a little tip: Biju aren't evil, every case of a Biju attack has a link to them being attacked first." With that, Naruto left the training ground and headed back to the hotel.

#####################

Okay, that the end of this chapter. I have already picked the team that Naruto and Haku will be on. It will be: Haku, Naruto, and Kaya with Hayate as their sensei. The reason Naruto revealed his secret to Sasuke is because he doesn't want to have secrets from those that he considers his true friends. If anyone complains again about Keiji being alive still then re-read my A/N at the beginning of the chapter. The earliest that things will happen will be during the preliminaries or finals of the chunin exams. For those who will complain about Naruto's rank, Minato doesn't like him and its a new village for him. About Kaya, she will be seen as a slave of Naruto's to the people that don't know him but he won't treat her like one.

**Suiton: Daisuiryuudan no jutsu Sanbai kastu**: Great water dragon projectile Three times separation

**Rasen hoi-ru**: Spiraling wheel

**Suiton: Nijuu suiryuudan no jutsu**: Double water dragon projectile

**Katon: Hinote no hei**: Wall of flames

Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu: Fire dragon projectile

Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu: Shuriken shadow clone


	4. AN

First I would like to apologize for how long you all have had to wait for a new chapter. This version of the story but an enhanced version is about to be released titled: The Ghost of the Mists. After rereading the original version, my head hurt by the awful grammar and lack of details so enjoy with the coming of a new story.


End file.
